Sentidos ocultos
by ranma.akaneforever
Summary: Serie de 10 oneshot, donde nuestras parejas favoritas explotarán al máximo sus sentidos. Escrito por Akane Red
1. Sentido de la orientación

Hola aquí estoy en el primero de mis mini fic, esta es la primera vez que escribo sola, por lo tanto es todo un reto personal que me he impuesto.

Estoy en esto gracias a mi amiga Freya que me inscribió a una de las tablas de retos, particularmente la de los sentidos, para esto yo elegí a la tropa de artistas marciales de Nerima (vale decir Ranma x Akane, Ukyo x Ryoga, Shampoo x Mousse) de estos habrán un total de diez mini fic, los cuales aún no se si tendrán relación entre si o no, eso lo veremos en el camino.

Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de su creadora nuestra muy "adorada" Rumiko Takahashi.

-Kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…-_ Los personajes piensan

**Sentido de la orientación**

El día lucía esplendoroso, un sol radiante adornaba por todos los lugares, la gente caminaba feliz y pacíficamente por las calles de Nerima. Ajeno a todo esto estaban tres muchachos quienes corrían desenfrenadamente entre la gente.

-¡Airen! Chico cerdo no aparecer por ningún lugar- decía una joven de cabellos púrpura acercándose al muchacho de trenza.

-Esto es inútil, lo mejor será que nos separemos- espetó firmemente el oji-azul -Yo iré por aquí ustedes tomen otros caminos… Ryoga dijo que iría a Okinawa, lo más probable es que haya ido en sentido contrario, recuerden que la cura para nuestra maldición está en la mochila que lleva ese cerdo- dicho esto último continuó su carrera a toda velocidad.

-Airen esperar, Shampoo querer ir contigo…- dijo casi en un susurro viendo la silueta del joven alejándose rápidamente -_Tonto Ryoga, yo tener ese sobre en mi poder para que Airen pedir cita a cambio de él, chico cerdo nunca fijarse en las cosas que toma_-

Mousse observó feliz a la muchacha -Shampoo podemos ir juntos a buscar a Ryoga, yo te protegeré no tienes de que preocuparte- expresaba el muchacho de gafas al tiempo que tomaba postura de defensor.

La amazona tomó una manguera que había ahí cerca y roció al muchacho con agua fría, el cambio no se dio a esperar -Shampoo preferir buscar sola, chico pato poder volar, ser más útil así- dedicándole una pícara sonrisa prosiguió su búsqueda, dejando a un resignado Mousse en medio de la acera.

* * *

-_Estúpido Ryoga ya llevo horas buscándolo, no se ve por ningún lugar y ya va a anochecer_- pensaba iracundo el artista marcial.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su cuerpo chocó contra otro, pocos segundos antes de que la otra persona cayera la rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras que ella por instinto se tomó fuertemente a la camisa del chico y apoyo su rostro en el torso de éste.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó a la jovencita que tenía en sus brazos, a medida que soltaba un poco su agarre.

Akane levantó su rostro encontrándose con una profunda y penetrante mirada azul grisácea -Ran…Ranma- balbuceo levemente sonrojada por el repentino encuentro -Si…etto…estoy bien- espetó sin soltarse ni alejarse del muchacho.

Ranma la observó detenidamente, esa mirada tierna y esa expresión de sorpresa la hacían ver aún más bella, con delicadeza tocó una de las mejillas de la muchacha, acariciándola levemente -Lo siento Akane, estaba distraído…- con suavidad deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven -¿Por cierto, qué haces por aquí?- preguntó extrañado de ver a la joven tan lejos de Dojo.

Sonrojada se alejó del muchacho -Aquí no Ranma, nos pueden ver- susurró mirando hacía los lados asegurándose de no haber sido vistos -Salí a buscarte, ya casi es la hora de cenar- agregó levemente molesta con el joven por desaparecerse toda la tarde.

Ranma la miro de soslayo -Hasta enojada te ves linda- habló sorprendiendo a la muchacha, por su expresión supo que si en algún momento estuvo enojada de seguro ya lo había olvidado -_Ya es tarde y no creo poder encontrar a Ryoga de noche_- un sonido de su estomago le ayudó a confirmar su decisión -Vamos a casa Akane- dijo dedicando una tierna sonrisa a la joven, quien alegremente le devolvió el gesto. Así se dirigieron rumbo al Dojo Tendo.

* * *

Para Ukyo el día por fin terminaba, se encontraba en la puerta del Ucchan's preparándose para cerrar -_Al fin termino, entre los clientes y la escuela hoy si que quedé agotada…si tan solo estuviera Ryoga le pediría que me ayude, pero hace días que no lo veo_- tal y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, pudo dilucidar frente a ella a un desorientado Ryoga que miraba a todos lados y caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo -Ryoga-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ukyo!- exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la joven -¿Qué haces tú aquí en Okinawa?- preguntó extrañado.

La joven lo observó con una pequeña gotita en su frente -Estas en Nerima Ryoga- dijo acercándose al muchacho eternamente perdido -Anda ya es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?- preguntó a tiempo que entraba al Ucchan's con Ryoga a su lado.

-Pues si no te molesta…por mi no hay problema- expresó el joven, poniendo una de sus manos tras su cabeza y riendo tontamente.

Feliz Ukyo comenzó a preparar unos Okonomiyakis, gracias a su desorientado amigo mañana no tendría tanto trabajo.

Fin 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña escena, como pudieron ver Akane y Ranma tienen una especie de relación más avanzada que en la serie :p Ryoga y Ukyo parecen llevarse bien (o al menos Ukyo parece necesitar al chico cerdo xp) pobrecito Mousse, Shampoo es bastante mala con él, pero siempre a sido así y parece que a él no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Espero pronto poder subir otro mini, no olviden dejar sus **review** toda sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido y me ayudará a mejorar.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	2. Sentido de la moda

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles mi segundo mini, agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyaron y que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, aviso que los mini fic no estarán directamente relacionados unos con otros, pero si seguirán una secuencia, es decir, a medida que los capítulos avancen las relaciones entre los personajes irán evolucionando e intensificándose.

Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de su creadora nuestra muy "adorada" sensei Rumiko Takahashi.

-Kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…-_ Los personajes piensan

**Sentido de la moda**

El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, el hecho de que la temporada de verano se encontraba próxima incentivaba de sobremanera a las jóvenes, quienes ya se encontraban en plan de renovar sus vestimentas.

-Y bien hermanita¿para qué me pediste que te acompañara?- preguntó Nabiki caminando tranquilamente y observando las tiendas a su alrededor.

Akane la observó con cierta expresión de fastidio -Te pedí que me acompañaras porque necesito comprarme ropa de verano y ni Yuka ni Sayuri podían venir, y no te quejes que ya te pagué por venir- concluyó la peli-azul.

La mediana de los Tendo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Pues sí, tienes razón- expresó alegre al recordar sus ganancias -Ven Akane, aquí hay una tienda dos por uno, así te compras tú y de paso me traes algo a mí- dijo tomando el brazo de su hermana menor y adentrándola a la tienda comercial.

* * *

El clima caluroso comenzaba a sentirse sobre Nerima, sobretodo en lugares cerrados, el Ucchan's simplemente no era la excepción

-¿_Para qué habrá querido Ukyo que me quede aquí?, hace más de una hora que se fue a su habitación y aún no vuelve… ¡Kuso! Este calor me está matando_- sus cavilaciones quedaron atrás cuando vio a la muchacha dueña de sus presentes pensamientos.

Ésta traía un delgado vestido azul semi transparente, que llegaba poco mas abajo de las rodillas, los brazos los traía al descubierto y su cabellos caían sueltos por su espalda con una pequeña cinta amarilla en él, lo único que no cambiaba de su apariencia era la gran espátula que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Embobado se quedó observándola fijamente, hasta que su mirada se posó en el escote que tenía el vestido a la altura de sus senos -Uk…Ukyo- expresó el joven de bandana.

Sin poder soportar por más tiempo la tensión, una fuerte hemorragia nasal cortó abruptamente la escena, a los pocos minutos podemos observar a un inconsciente muchacho, que a pesar de estar desmayado portaba una notable sonrisa.

Al ver esa pacífica sonrisa en el rostro de Ryoga, Ukyo se sonrojó notablemente, con cautela se acercó hasta él y se agachó apoyándose en sus talones -Baka y yo que quería que me invitaras a la fuente de soda…-

* * *

-¡Shampoo!- llamó Cologne -La mesa cinco espera dos platos de Ramen-

-Shampoo ocupada cocinando ahora abuela… _¿Dónde poder estar Mousse? Él salir en la mañana a repartir pedido y aún no volver…él recibir castigo_- pensaba irritada la amazona.

En ese instante un apuesto joven entraba al Neko Hanten y se ubicaba rápidamente en la cocina.

-Querida Shampoo perdóname, me encontré con el bobo de Ranma peleamos y… que sucede ¿Por qué me miran así?- preguntó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Cologne y Shampoo sobre él, imaginando cual sería la reacción de Shampoo por su retraso prefirió comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasar a ropa de Mousse?- preguntó al ver al muchacho, quien ahora no poseía su habitual túnica blanca, sino que vestía un pantalón levemente más corto que el que siempre usaba y una polera que dejaba al descubierto todos sus musculosos brazos -_Desde cuando Mousse tener tan buenos músculos… y fuertes piernas y…_- prefirió sacudir fuertemente su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Mi ropa se estropeó en la pelea con Saotome, la que traigo puesta se la quité a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí…- dijo acomodándose las gafas en el cabello.

La joven China tuvo que volver a sus labores rápidamente aunque claro estaba que esa tarde sería difícil concentrarse.

* * *

El Dojo Tendo estaba realmente pacífico esa tarde, al no encontrarse el maestro Happosai, quien decía estar en viaje de entrenamiento, las cosas parecían llevar un buen rumbo.

Ranma observaba disimuladamente el reloj cada un minuto -_Niña boba, debería haber vuelto hace más de dos horas… no entiendo que tanto va a comprar, yo creo que se ve linda con todo y definitivamente sin nada se ve mucho mejor…_- ante este último pensamiento se ruborizó completamente.

-¡Ya llegamos!

El artista marcial escuchó de lejos la familiar voz, volteó a ver hacía la entrada principal y ahí la vio a ella, su ahora novia. Parada en el umbral, con una mini falda que llegaba poco más abajo del muslo, sus torneadas piernas completamente a la vista, hacía arriba traía una blusa china con corte en "v", al mirar detenidamente los atributos de la chica pudo notar cuanto había crecido en estos últimos años -_Definitivamente no puedo volver a llamarla pechos planos_- pensó furiosamente sonrojado.

Akane notó una profunda mirada dirigida hacía ella, al ver a Ranma observándola desde el comedor de forma nada inocente, le fue imposible contener una leve sonrisa -_Baka… desde que somos novios ni siquiera disimula_-

-¡Ranma!- dijo levantando levemente la voz para que éste dejará de mirarle de esa manera -¿Me ayudas con las bolsas, por favor?- pidió amablemente.

De forma casi robótica se dirigió hasta Akane tomó las bolsas y juntos subieron hasta la recamara de ella, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla.

-Jajaja doma bien al caballo hermanita- dijo pícaramente Nabiki antes de que los muchachos terminaran de subir las escaleras, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, Akane cerró la puerta y tomó a Ranma bruscamente de su camisa -¿Qué crees que haces baka? Acaso quieres que nos descubran… sabes bien que si nuestra familia se entera de que estamos juntos adiós tranquilidad y en menos de dos días seré la señora Saotome- soltó de una sola vez la peli-azul.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de la joven, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica -Es tu culpa- habló tranquilamente -¿Cómo esperas que reaccione si te vistes así?- dijo posando sus manos en las caderas de la joven atrayéndola deseosamente hacia su cuerpo.

El agarre que tenía sobre él se convirtió rápidamente en una caricia, con ligereza subió ambas manos hasta cruzarlas alrededor del cuello de él -Odio cuando me miras de esa manera- inquirió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de forma inocente Ranma al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de la joven.

-Porque me dan ganas de….de…- sin concluir la frase, se dejó llevar por los exquisitos besos que recibía de su prometido, deseosa de más, tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos y lo capturó con un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza infinitamente dulce y atrayente para ambos.

El joven de ojos azul grisáceo estrechó más aún a la joven queriendo terminar con la distancia entre ellos, en medio del desenfrenado beso condujo a Akane hasta la cama, con suavidad posó a la joven sobre ésta sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos la recorrían por todo el cuerpo, en ardientes caricias, lentamente se puso sobre la chica, situándose entre las piernas de esta, sus besos descendieron desde su boca a su mejilla, pasando sensual e intensamente por su cuello, siguió bajando paulatinamente y con una de sus manos abrió el primer botón de la blusa china -Brasier con encajes blanco… buena elección… te quedan lindos- habló mientras que besaba dulcemente el nacimiento de sus pechos -Pero…definitivamente prefiero lo que ocultan- dijo mientras la penetraba con la mirada.

Akane esbozó una tierna sonrisa -Pervertido…- espetó con un deje de burla mientras recorría completamente el dorso del joven con ambas manos.

El muchacho solo sonrió y volvió a besarle los labios apasionadamente, aquella tarde sería muy calurosa.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que no me maten por dejarlo ahí, pero quise dejar algo de acción para los siguientes capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado leer este oneshot tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Debo reconocer que imaginar a Mousse con los brazos al descubierto en una postura sexy me produjo un cierto momento de baba xp. Aunque posteriormente fue superado por nuestro "caballo Salvaje".

Espero que sigan leyendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora y no olviden dejar **reviews** con comentarios, sugerencias, insultos, etc..

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	3. Sentido del humor

Hola, aquí estoy con el tercer mini de mi tabla, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado, quiero hacer una mención especial a Akane/kagome y a Freya que han sido mis pre lectoras, me han corregido las faltas y me han dado ideas, gracias a las dos. En este capítulo trataré el sentido del humor, algo que definitivamente necesitarán algunos de nuestros personajes.

Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes los tomé prestados de Ranma1/2 y pertenecen legalmente a Rumiko Takahashi, la culpable de mis años de trauma.

-kkk…- los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- los personajes piensan

**Sentido del humor**

Desde muy temprano en la mañana la tropa de artistas marciales de Nerima se habían reunido en el Dojo Tendo, desde ahí salieron junto a los miembros de la familia Saotome y Tendo, rumbo a un conocido templo de las afueras del distrito de Nerima.

Después de más de dos horas de camino lograron llegar al lugar prometido, los primeros en ingresar fueron Nodoka, Genma y Soun, tras ellos Kasumi y Nabiki conversaban animadamente.

A varios metros de distancia se distinguía Mousse ligeramente desanimado cargando la mochila de Shampoo, quien se hallaba bastante entretenida averiguando sobre la reciente amistad entre la cocinera de okonomiyakis y el eterno chico perdido, ambos caminaban ligeramente sonrojados por los comentarios nada inocentes de la amazona.

-No digas eso Shampoo, entre Ryoga-kun y yo hay solo una amistad, él se está hospedando en mi casa para ayudarme en mi negocio, eso es todo- espetó Ukyo tratando de dar por terminada la incomoda conversación, con cada palabra de la chica de cabellos púrpura su mente volaba demasiado alto, sobretodo por que la idea de tener algo más que una amistad con el joven de bandana no le resultaba en lo absoluto desagradable.

Ryoga observaba la situación frente a él sin mediar palabra, demasiado nervioso como para interferir con algún tipo de comentario -_Tal vez no sea mala idea pensar en alguien más, después de todo Akane ama a Ranma y Ukyo es muy atenta conmigo…_-

Ranma y Akane venían a una distancia prudente del resto del grupo, mirándose de reojo con clara expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Akane- llamó el oji-azul fijando su vista directamente en la muchacha a su lado -¿Crees que podamos escaparnos un momento de aquí para estar a solas?- preguntó tiernamente, rozando la mano de la muchacha con la suya.

La peli-azul se sonrojó notablemente -Ran… Ranma- tartamudeó de forma nerviosa, a su mente llegaron imágenes de las últimas semanas junto a su novio, luego de unos segundos frunció ligeramente el ceño -Baka, no… no podemos hacer "eso" en un lugar como este- expresó con un deje de deseo casi imperceptible en su voz.

El joven de coleta la observó extrañado, luego de un instante comenzó a reír sonoramente -Hentai… yo jamás te dije que nos escapáramos a "eso"… el sexo te ha vuelto una pervertida, koishii- espetó jovialmente para luego huir de una furiosa Akane y su mazo.

* * *

Dos horas después todos se encontraban en la sala principal del templo, luego de algunos minutos de meditación el monje comenzó a repartir comida a los presentes.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó extrañadamente Nabiki al ver el recipiente con comida en sus manos.

El monje tomó su cuenco con ambas manos y explicó -Esta comida está hecha de plantas medicinales que crecen solamente alrededor del templo, es muy buena para la salud- explicó tomando sus palillos.

Todos se observaron por un momento, luego tomaron sus palillos y comenzaron a engullir la comida de sus cuencos.

-¡Queremos más!- dijeron a coro Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse.

**30 minutos después**

Todos comían tranquilamente hasta que un ruido alertó a todos los presentes -No puede ser- dijo asustado el monje dejando caer el recipiente con la comida, luego miró hacía las plantas medicinales usadas en la preparación de la comida -Confundí las plantas…- expresó. Su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación.

Akane asustada dejó su recipiente sobre la pequeña mesa -¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó preocupada.

El monje la observó dudoso de sus siguientes palabras -No es malo señorita Akane, al menos no para usted- luego dirigió su mirada hacía los tres apuestos artistas marciales -Sin embargo… para ustedes creo que habrá problemas…-

Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse lo observaron indiferentemente -Problemas más graves que maldiciones al agua fría no hay- dijo divertido Ryoga, provocando risas de parte de los otros dos muchachos.

Los demás los observaban extrañados -¿Qué les sucede chicos?- preguntó Soun.

-No pasa nada suegro, todo está de maravilla ¿No es así koishii?- añadió alegremente Ranma

Al oír las palabras del muchacho Akane se convirtió en un manojo de nervios -Ran… Ranma ¿Qué cosas dices? No bromees con esas cosas…- vociferó tratando de callar al chico -¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el monje.

-Están bajo el efecto de la planta de la verdad- observó que los presentes lo miraban esperando una explicación por lo que tomó un poco de aire y comenzó su explicación -Verán, la planta que comieron hace un rato es la llamada planta de la sinceridad, pero como todos comieron una pequeña cantidad no les hace efecto, ellos a diferencia de ustedes comieron una doble ración, por lo tanto les ha producido un fuerte efecto… no es nada grave, solo que no podrán mentir por una hora y actuarán como borrachos, eso es todo- terminó de explicar el monje algo más calmado.

-Akane, cásate conmigo- decía el oji-azul tratando de abrazar a Akane quien roja de vergüenza intentaba callarlo forcejeando sugerentemente su cuerpo con el de Ranma.

Repentinamente Mousse se puso de pie -Soy un tonto- dijo tambaleándose de un lado para otro -He dedicado mi vida a perseguir a una mujer que no me ama- habló empuñando sus manos -Pero no me importa, seguiré a su lado hasta conseguir su amor- al terminar de decir esto cayó estrepitosamente al suelo a un lado de Ryoga.

-Te entiendo Mousse, es difícil estar al lado de alguien que no te ama, pero sabes yo estoy comenzando a entender que si alguien no te quiere es mejor mirar a un lado… Puedes hallar personas maravillosas- esta última frase la dijo mirando lascivamente a la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

Mousse se sacó sus gafas y las lanzó sobre la mesa -Ya lo intenté Ryoga, en China una amazona quería casarse conmigo, era muy atractiva, incluso me besó un par de veces… pero yo no pude quedarme con ella, y volví al Neko hanten con mi Shampoo, me sentía tan mal que hasta trabaje días y días sin parar jajaja- concluyó riendo sonoramente junto a Ryoga.

En ese momento un fuerte aura lila rodeo todo el lugar -¡Como ser tú capaz de besar a otra amazona!- exclamó tomando al joven del cuello de su túnica -¡Tú trabajar doble de por vida en Nekohanten!... ¡única chica que tu poder besar ser yo!- eso último lo gritó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, a rastras se llevó al chico pato a las afueras del lugar, sin decir palabra a nadie.

Genma estaba concentrado mirando el camino por donde Shampoo se había llevado a rastras a Mousse cuando sintió que lo jalaban de su brazo -Yo quiero agradecerte papá, porque gracias a ti, conocí al amor de mi vida- posando su brazo por sobre los hombros del hombre del turbante prosiguió -Quien iba a pensar que detrás de esa faceta de chica ruda había una hermosa mujer y es toda mía- con una mirada extremadamente sensual se acercó a la peli-azul.

-Baka, vuelves a abrir esa bocota y te juro que tendrás una semana de abstinencia- susurró para ser oída únicamente por Ranma.

-¡¿Qué?! No aguantarías koishii, me extrañarías mucho- espetó confiado el joven -Esto es absurdo- dijo ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha -Lo mejor es que nos casemos, así no tengo que volver a entrar a tu habitación a hurtadillas- con sutileza beso la comisura de los labios de una estática Akane -Además prácticamente llevamos vida de casados… vivimos juntos, salimos juntos, dormimos juntos y bueno ya sabes lo demás…- dijo rozando el inicio de los pechos de su prometida.

Al sentir las manos de Ranma dirigirse a un lugar bastante peligroso, logró salir de su estupor -¡RANMA NO BAKA!- de un solo golpe con su mazo lanzó al muchacho por los cielos, calculando que este no volviera en menos de una hora.

Soun observaba alegremente la escena frente a él -¿Escuchó eso Saotome?- habló entre lagrimas.

Genma entrelazó esperanzado sus manos a las de su amigo -Por supuesto que sí Tendo, por fin podremos unir ambas escuelas de combate-

Nodoka afirmaba alegremente su katana -¡Ah! mi hijo es tan varonil-

-¡Oh cielos!- Fue lo único que balbuceó Kasumi.

Nabiki en ese momento apagaba su maquina filmadora -_Este será un lindo recuerdo familiar, bien hecho hermanita_- pensaba mientras que observaba el lugar -_¿Dónde se habrán metido Ryoga y Ukyo? Hace rato que no los veo_-

Akane observaba el lugar donde había lanzado a Ranma anteriormente -Estoy perdida, de seguro mañana seré Akane Saotome… pero cuando ese Baka vuelva le daré la paliza de su vida- hablaba para sí la joven.

El monje observaba desencajado todos los acontecimientos -Estos jóvenes de hoy sí que tienen un extraño sentido del humor-

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin terminé, me costó todo el día pensar en algo para este sentido.

Hoy Freya me dijo que estoy avanzando algo rápido en los mini, verás Freya cuando a mi me dicen la palabra reto como que me obsesiono, así que no te sorprendas si te digo que ya empecé el cuarto mañana xp.

Espero que les guste este mini y por favor dejen sus **review **para saber sus opiniones.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	4. Sentido común

Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con mi cuarto mini, quiero agradecerle a todas ustedes el tiempo que han dedicado a leerme y los comentarios que me han dado, todos muy positivos, gracias chicas.

Este mini va dedicado a mi amiga Freya porque yo no estaba completamente clara en que hacer y ella me ayudó con la idea así que; Freya arigato.

Les recuerdo a todos que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen solo los uso para mis distorsionadas ideas, ellos son de mi sensei Rumiko-sama

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido común**

La noche se sentía calida, las estrellas cubrían completamente el firmamento y las hojas de los árboles se mecían conforme el viento pasaba.

En medio de toda la naturaleza se hallaban dos jóvenes, recostados en unas mantas sobre la hiedra seca, cubriendo su desnudez con una delgada frazada.

La joven tenía su cabeza apoyada en el torso del chico, mientras que éste la envolvía en un tierno abrazo y acariciaba las hebras azuladas de su cabello.

Un grato silencio se había instaurado entre los jóvenes amantes después de una intensa tarde de entrega mutua de la cual solo fueron testigos ellos mismos.

-Me encanta estar así contigo- susurró el muchacho suavemente sin dejar de acariciar a la joven -Y pensar que en un mes más seremos marido y mujer- espetó soñadoramente.

La joven observó el rostro despreocupado de Ranma, su ceño se frunció levemente al recordar la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de la secreta relación que llevaban los futuros herederos de las escuelas de combate libre.

**Flash back**

Una hora después de haber llegado a casa los integrantes de la familia Saotome y de la familia Tendo se encontraban sentados en la sala principal. Un incomodo silencio reinaba a lo largo del lugar y todas las miradas estaban concentradas en los dos menores de la casa.

-Muy bien muchachos, es hora de que nos den una explicación- espetó seriamente Soun interrumpiendo el silencio instaurado en la sala, al tiempo que llevaba el cigarrillo a su boca.

Ranma y Akane se tensaron completamente al escuchar la pregunta del patriarca de la familia, Akane codeó levemente uno de los costados del muchacho para que éste respondiera.

Asustado pegó un respingo y tomó un poco de aire -Antes que todo quiero que sepa que yo quiero mucho a Akane, Tío Soun… y nunca le falte el respeto ni hice nada que ella no quisiera- respondió de forma nerviosa.

El rostro de Akane se volvió de un rojo granate al escuchar la respuesta de Ranma, todas las miradas ahora se encontraban dirigidas a ella a la espera de una explicación -Sé que piensan que deberíamos haber esperado a estar casados- habló bajando levemente su rostro, ante la incomoda situación -Pero lo que dice Ranma es verdad, nosotros nos queremos, íbamos a contarles a ustedes, sólo estábamos esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo- dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras.

El rostro hasta entonces serio de Soun cambió repentinamente a uno lleno de júbilo -¡Entonces es cierto!- expresó completamente alegre acercándose a la pareja por atrás y tomando a ambos de los hombros -Viendo como están las cosas creo que lo mejor es que se casen dentro de un mes ¿Ustedes que dicen?- preguntó observando a Genma y Nodoka.

-Me parece bien Tendo, así podremos preparar todo con calma- respondió alegremente el hombre del turbante.

Nodoka al lado de su marido asintió levemente con su cabeza, observó con orgullo a los dos muchachos, finalmente posó su mirada en su único hijo -Me alegro que por fin le hayas demostrado a Akane lo varonil que eres hijo-

Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su madre, sabía que ella le diría algo así –Bu...bueno por m…mi no...ha…hay pro…problema- espetó nervioso ante la reacción de su novia quien no había emitido una sola palabra y tenía su vista fija en su regazo

-Papá, yo quiero que cambies mi dormitorio de lugar, no tengo intenciones de presenciar ni de oír las demostraciones de amor de los futuros esposos, con lo que vi en templo fue más que suficiente- dijo Nabiki con el único fin de fastidiar a la pareja.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ambientar la habitación de huéspedes para un futuro bebé, que alegría de seguro muy pronto seré tía- expresó Kasumi con sus manos entrelazadas ante la idea de un futuro sobrino.

-Vamos chicos ¿por qué no nos cuentan como fue su primera vez¿Dónde fue?- interrogó inquisitivamente Nabiki.

En ese instante un aura rojiza cubrió completamente a Akane -¡YA BASTA! ESTO ES TU CULPA BAKA , SI TUVIERAS UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN Y HUBIERAS CERRADO TU BOCOTA NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO- de pronto y sin misericordia comenzó a golpear brutalmente al joven.

**Fin Flash Back**

Al salir de sus pensamientos Akane abrazó con mucho amor al muchacho, apretando levemente una de sus costillas.

-¡Itte! Cuidado Akane aún me duele ahí- se quejó el muchacho -Aún no puedo creer como pudiste golpearme por dos horas para después decir "en realidad no me molestaría casarme contigo"… con suerte y escuché eso antes de caer inconciente, y luego dices que "yo" no tengo sentido común- espetó con un aire de molestia en su voz recordando la fuerte paliza que tuvo que soportar.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, además esta tarde te compensé por ello…- dijo con un sensual tono de voz recordando la agradable tarde que habían pasado juntos -Y sigo pensando que no tienes sentido común, hablando de eso… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Shampoo y Mousse para que la abuela decidiera llevárselos a ambos a China a casarse?- preguntó la peli-azul.

-¿No te conté lo que sucedió?- preguntó con una clara expresión de diversión.

Akane negó con su cabeza –Dijiste que luego me contarías con detalles, anda dime qué es lo gracioso- espetó con ansiedad levantando levemente su rostro para mirar a un sonriente Ranma.

-Como ya sabes, ayer en la noche fui al Neko hanten a buscar algunos platos de ramen para la cena, cuando llegué ellos ya tenían sus mochilas listas y estaban esperando que los clientes que quedaban se fueran para cerrar…

**Flash back**

-¡Buenas tardes abuela, Shampoo, Mousse!- Saludo alegremente el muchacho con algunos golpes en su rostro -¿Por qué tienen sus mochilas aquí?- preguntó curioso al ver las mochilas de viaje al la entrada del local.

-Nos iremos a China por unos días Shampoo y Mousse se van a casar- respondió tranquilamente Cologne.

-¡¿Nani?!- preguntó sorprendido -¿Por qué todo tan repentino?- añadió curiosamente.

-Cuando nosotros volver del templo Mousse abusar de Shampoo en cocina de Neko hanten, abuela ver escena y decir que honor de amazonas exigir casamiento- espetó indiferente la chica amazona.

-Pero querida Shampoo yo no abuse de ti, fuiste tú la que me dijo que yo era tuyo y comenzó a desvestirme- expresó tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

Shampoo enrojeció de súbito ante las palabras del chico pato, con rapidez le arrojó agua helada de uno de los floreros de las mesadas -Pato tonto no saber lo que dice, eso no tener importancia ahora- comentó nerviosa ante la expresión divertida de su abuela y de Ranma.

El joven de coleta tomó los platos de ramen en sus manos –Bueno, siendo así les deseo suerte a ambos…matta na- se despidió saliendo rápidamente del lugar con la cena…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- concluyó divertido el oji-azul ante la atónita expresión de Akane -Sabes tengo la impresión de que ya me libré de todas mis supuestas prometidas…-

La peli-azul volvió en si al escuchar la última frase del muchacho -¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó

-Muy simple, Shampoo se va a casar con Mousse y Ucchan desapareció con Ryoga… a la loca de Kodachi ni la consideres- concluyó el muchacho ciñendo la cintura de su futura esposa, en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre ella y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro -Ahora soy solo tuyo- expresó de manera increíblemente sugerente.

Akane posicionó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del muchacho y lo atrajo sensualmente hacía ella –Siempre fuiste solo mío ¿Ne?- expresó lamiendo suavemente la comisura de los labios del chico.

En respuesta el joven presionó suavemente su virilidad contra la intimidad de la muchacha -Sólo tuyo koishii, ahora mismo te demostraré cuan tuyo soy- dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de su futura esposa, mientras seguía haciendo presiones en su bajo vientre, enviando choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

Akane bajó lentamente sus manos por el terso dorso del chico hasta llegar al lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y presionó suavemente una de sus nalgas -Si que lo harás…y toda la noche- expresó febrilmente haciendo que ambos comenzaras una sensual danza en medio de la naturaleza.

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que este sentido me fue muy difícil ya que ninguna idea clara venía a mi mente, es por eso que tarde más en actualizar, como ven Shampoo se aseguró al chico pato de la manera más… mmm como decirlo agradable xp y de Ukyo y Ryoga nada se sabe aún.

Pobre Ranma si que sufrió por su gran bocota, pero luego fue recompensado, ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, serán bien aceptados, no olviden dejar su **review** para saber si les gustó o no xp.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	5. Sexto sentido

Hola, aquí de nuevo con los mini, como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leerme y sobretodo a los que dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

Aclaro que Ranma ½ no me pertenece, solo lo uso para mis puras y santas ideas, su dueña es nuestra sensei Rumiko Takahashi.

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Sexto Sentido**

Recostada sobre su cama se hallaba la más joven de las hermanas Tendo disfrutando tranquilamente de la armoniosa tarde, en pocas horas el sol comenzaría a esconderse dando paso a una agradable noche.

Akane se encontraba completamente abstraída en sus recuerdos, dos semanas habían pasado desde su pequeño viaje con Ranma a las montañas, su rostro adquirió un leve color carmín al recordar lo sucedido la última noche entre ella y su novio, sus parpados se fueron cerrando al rememorar cada uno de los detalles de lo que fue sin duda una de sus mejores noches…

**Flash Back**

Ranma comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus manos por el contorno de la curvas de la muchacha -¿Estás segura que soportaras toda la noche?- expresó sensualmente, su respiración comenzaba a ser descompasada producto de las sensaciones que estaban comenzando a encenderse en su interior.

Akane entreabrió sus labios en busca de un poco más de aire, el hecho de sentir la virilidad del muchacho justamente en su punto más sensible le enviaba sensaciones inigualables por todo su cuerpo -Absolutamente segura- jadeó febrilmente, elevando ansiosamente sus caderas para intensificar más el deseado contacto -Te deseo Ranma, quiero que me hagas tuya…una y otra vez- expresó mientras que sus manos recorrían apasionadamente las nalgas del muchacho.

-Ak…Akane- jadeo el oji-azul, su virilidad comenzaba a tomar vida propia ante los movimientos de la muchacha, deseaba con todo su ser fundirse en su cuerpo por el resto de su vida.

Alzó su rostro y observó atentamente las expresiones de su novia, tenía los párpados entrecerrados, su respiración era ligeramente más rápida, con cada pequeña presión que él ejercía, pequeños gemidos emergían de los labios de la muchacha. Lentamente se acercó a los labios de la chica que se hallaban entreabiertos incitándolo a besarlos, deseosamente mordió el labio inferior de Akane, sin llegar a besarla.

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de él, sabía perfectamente cual era su juego -¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no quieres besarme, anata?…- la frase fue dicha cerca de la oreja del muchacho con un especial tono, conteniendo las ansias de lanzarse a devorarlo completamente.

Para el joven sentir el suave aliento de la chica lo incitaba aún más -Tal vez… pero no lo haré… no hasta que tú me lo pidas koishii- sutilmente se acercó hasta la tersa piel de su prometida, ansiosamente comenzó a besar su cuello, con cada toque sentía que el pecho de la joven se elevaba con mayor rapidez, provocando un mayor roce entre sus cuerpos -Pídemelo Akane, pídeme que te haga el amor…dime que quieres que te haga mía- al decir esto, descendió sus besos hasta llegar al centro de sus senos, sensualmente comenzó a besar uno de sus ya endurecidos pezones.

-Ran…Ranma eg…egocen… ¡ahh!- decía entre gemidos la peli-azul, sabía que estaba a punto de sucumbir ante su novio, lo cual no le molestaba demasiado, al menos no en ese tipo de situaciones -Ranma…hazme tu…tuya- jadeó en un tono que bordeaba la súplica, anhelaba con fervor sentir al muchacho dentro de ella.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa, seguido a esto se situó en la entrada femenina y se fue adentrando lentamente, provocando gemidos ligeramente más audibles que los anteriores -Aquí podrás gemir…con todas tus fuerzas… koishii, nadie va a ….oírnos- dijo adentrándose completamente en la intimidad de la muchacha, podía sentir como esta se moldeaba perfectamente a su miembro, mientras que grandes estremecimientos recorrían cada uno de sus poros.

Por fin después de la agradable tortura lo sentía dentro de sí -¡Oh Ranma!- expresó al tiempo que sentía como su novio la penetraba completamente e iniciaba ese particular movimiento del acto sexual. Con necesidad rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del chico mientras que este penetraba más profundamente su interior.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a gemir sonoramente con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ranma observaba el rostro de su prometida embelesado, notaba como con cada embestida sus ojos se entrecerraban, los gestos de ella denotaban claros síntomas de deseo y placer, lo cual hacía que él sintiera aún más ganas de llevarla al punto máximo del acto sexual.

Akane abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir a Ranma besar febrilmente la piel de su cuello, al tiempo que las penetraciones intensificaban su velocidad, deseosa aferró sus manos a la espalda del chico, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente siguiendo el compás de su pareja -Ran…Ranma ¡Ahh!- expresaba de vez en cuando con agitación.

Ranma elevó su rostro abandonando la tarea de besar el cuello de la joven, apasionadamente se apoderó de sus labios, deseoso comenzó a besarla, Akane por su parte gustosa recibió aquellas caricias que entre besos el joven le entregaba, desenfrenadamente comenzaron a entrelazar sus lenguas sintiendo el dulce sabor que los embargaba.

Por varios minutos permanecieron así entregándose mutuamente, cada uno de los movimientos y caricias estaban cargadas de un perfecto complemento entre amor y pasión. Finalmente después de una increíble y acalorada sesión donde sus cuerpos se enfrentaban febrilmente, alcanzaron el clímax del placer.

Exhaustos permanecieron en esa misma posición, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido -¿Sigues viva koishii?- preguntó pícaramente el muchacho.

Akane esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, con delicadeza acarició el rostro de su prometido, detalladamente observó cada una de las facciones del artista marcial, jamás se cansaría de tenerlo así solo para ella. En ese instante pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro del chico lo que lo hacía increíblemente provocador, suave se acercó hasta los labios de él y besó la comisura de estos -Esta noche recién comienza, anata…- al decir esto volteó ágilmente hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre el muchacho -Ahora es mi turno de tener el control- dijo sensualmente con sus marrones ojos fijamente puestos en los azul grisáceo de él, lentamente comenzó a acariciar el formado y musculoso torso de Ranma.

El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -No me opongo, ya te lo dije antes soy todo tuyo…

**Fin flash back**

Completamente sonrojada abrió los ojos tratando de apartar su mente de esos recuerdos -_Kuso, soy una pervertida, me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?_- decidida a responder a su pregunta se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación rumbo a la del muchacho.

Al pasar por ahí notó que la habitación estaba vacía y no había nadie dentro -_¿Por qué tengo esta presión en el pecho?, tengo un presentimiento…debo encontrar a Ranma, tal vez esté en el Dojo_- rápidamente dirigió sus pasos con dirección al Dojo más su camino fue interrumpido por dos jóvenes bastante conocidas para ella -Ukyo, Shampoo ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó sorprendida de la repentina aparición de ambas.

-Yo volver el día de ayer de China y buscar a mi airen¿Tú haberlo visto?- preguntó la chica amazona con ambos bomboris uno en cada mano.

Ukyo miraba la casa por todos los rincones, al ver que su búsqueda no conseguía los objetivos deseados decidió dirigirse directamente a Akane -Busco a Ryoga, salió esta mañana y no ha regresado aún, pensé que tal vez había venido a ver a Ranma o a…alguien más- esas últimas dos palabras salieron con algo de pesar de sus labios.

-Yo no he visto a Ryoga desde que desapareció contigo y eso fue hace más de dos semanas, por cierto ¿Cuándo volvieron?- preguntó observando a una sonrojada muchacha.

Ukyo por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de ambas muchachas que la observaban de manera bastante inquisitiva -Etto…yo…llegamos…ayer por la noche y no piensen mal, nosotros solo somos amigos, etto…Ryoga-kun se perdió y yo lo acompañé, es decir nos perdimos y ayer logramos llegar eso…- respondió con una clara expresión de que algo más ocultaban sus palabras detalle que no pasó desapercibido por las dos muchachas presentes.

-_Ukyo es muy mala para mentir estoy segura que algo pasó en este tiempo jeje… un segundo Ryoga desapareció, también Mousse y a Ranma no lo he visto en todo el día¿les habrá sucedido algo?_- al salir de sus pensamientos observó detenidamente a las dos muchachas -Chicas tengo el presentimiento de que algo le sucedió a los muchachos, a Ranma no lo he visto en todo el día-

-Yo también presentir que tonto airen meterse en problemas, amazonas decir que ser sexto sentido femenino que desarrollarse cuando mujer entregarse a su hombre- espetó la amazona.

El rostro de Akane se volvió de un rojo carmín y sus nervios eran extremadamente notorios –Etto, mejor va…vamos a bus…buscar a los chicos ¿ne?- sin esperar respuesta salió rápidamente de la casa y comenzó a correr sin rumbo específico seguida por las otras dos muchachas.

**

* * *

Una hora después**

Las calles de Nerima ya estaban completamente oscuras -Hemos buscado por todos lados y ni rastros de ellos, estoy comenzando a preocuparme seriamente, Ryoga-kun no haría nada sin antes decírmelo a mi, algo debió haberle sucedido- comentó Ukyo sosteniendo su espátula entre sus manos a la espera de algún oponente que quisiera atacarlas.

Akane y Shampoo observaron a la joven pícaramente -Chico cerdo ya estar bajo tus ordenes ¿ne?- preguntó inquisitiva la amazona.

-Etto…yo…es que…cuando…- en ese instante alzó levemente su rostro y a lo lejos pudo dilucidar tres siluetas que aparentemente eran masculinas –Chicas miren allá- expresó indicando el lugar donde veía ya más claramente a tres jóvenes los cuales venían recargados en bastones para sostener su cuerpo.

Las tres muchachas corrieron desenfrenadamente al encuentro de sus hombres.

-Tonto airen porque desaparecer así, yo tener que salir a verte y dejar abuela sola en Neko Hanten- expresó volteando en sentido contrario al que estaba el chico pato, aparentando desinterés.

Mousse se acercó débilmente a la amazona -No fue mi culpa querida Shampoo, tuve que seguir a los tontos de Ranma y Ryoga, perdóname mi amor, Shampoo ven a mis brazos- expresó abrazando el árbol que había al lado de la joven de cabellos púrpura.

-Ranma ¿Qué pasó, por qué saliste así sin avisar? Estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo mirando la sucia y rota vestimenta de su magullado prometido.

-Ahora no Akane…hablaremos después si- expresó sin mucho ánimo -Díganle a ese cerdo que les explique- agregó.

-¡Hey! Si estamos así es por tu culpa- dijo alteradamente el joven de colmillo.

-Ryoga tienes exactamente un minuto para explicarme con lujos y detalles por qué diablos saliste sin avisar- expresó Ukyo extremadamente furiosa afirmando con fuerza su espátula y apuntando en dirección al chico de bandana.

Asustado de la violenta reacción de la muchacha comenzó a dar una explicación –Esta mañana me levanté temprano para prepararte un desayuno antes que tú despertaras y pues…creo que me perdí y de alguna forma terminé en el centro comercial, ahí vi a un anciano vendiendo una poción milagrosa que curaba todo tipo de maldiciones y la compré, luego quise ir a contarte la buena noticia y terminé en el Dojo Tendo-

-Llegó gritando como loco que tenía la cura para la maldición, yo intenté que me diera un poco pero el muy necio se negó y salió corriendo como un cobarde- interrumpió con desgano Ranma.

-Cuando yo estaba barriendo la calle fuera del Neko Hanten vi a estos dos corriendo como locos y gritando algo sobre la cura y decidí seguirlos, creo que recorrimos todo Japón y finalmente la poción resultó ser falsa- finalizó Mousse con un deje de insatisfacción y desilusión en su voz.

Una vez que tuvo clara la situación Ukyo se lanzó cariñosamente a los brazos del eterno chico perdido -Baka, todo esto te pasa por querer complacerme- sin meditar un segundo comenzó a besar apasionadamente al muchacho.

En primera instancia Ryoga estaba perplejo del cambio de actitud de la chica, pero al sentir sus cálidos labios solo se dejó llevar por la magia del momento, la rodeó por la cintura y devolvió con desesperación, ansias y mucho deseo el beso.

-Creo que chico cerdo y Ukyo tener hambre, mejor nosotros irnos- expresó tratando de ignorar el apasionado espectáculo de la pareja, rápidamente tomó una de las manos de Mousse y comenzó su camino al Neko Hanten.

Akane y Ranma observaban sonrojados la situación -Sabía que algo había sucedido entre ellos en este tiempo pero no pensé que fueran tan rápidos- expresó al ver como una de las manos de Ukyo descendía rápidamente hasta posarlas en el trasero del muchacho -Ranma ¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó la peli-azul con un tono que denotaba lo incomoda que se hallaba en esa situación.

-Si koishii vamos- respondió posando uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la muchacha.

Ryoga y Ukyo siguieron besándose de forma increíblemente apasionada, en definitiva el sexto sentido femenino la había ayudado a encontrar a su chico.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo logré… después de más de tres días escribiendo lo logré. Debo reconocer que estoy cansadísima este es el mini más largo que he hecho, la razón de mi demora es cierta escena que tuve que escribir que requería de toda mi paciencia y concentración.

Espero les guste y me dejen su **review** para alentar a esta humilde (si claro) escritora, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	6. Sentido del gusto

Hola chicas, aquí estoy como cada semana con otro mini para todas ustedes, aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas por sus review, ya les respondí en forma personal a cada una de ustedes, así que solo me queda volver a agradecerles.

Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a mi sensei Rumiko-sama (quien me traumó con sus dos magnificas creaciones).

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido del gusto**

El pequeño ruido de unos pájaros en su ventana lo hizo salir de su dulce sueño, por alguna razón en especial los últimos días había estado soñando constantemente con su boda, revivía en su mente las imágenes de ella en su vestido de novia, con esa sonrisa angelical que sólo ella poseía.

Con lentitud comenzó a levantarse de su futón y se dirigió al baño a tomar una pequeña ducha para despertar completamente.

En menos de diez minutos se hallaba como nuevo, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro al recordar el reciente sueño que había tenido con su futura esposa, ya faltaban sólo dos semanas para que fuera completamente suya, ágilmente sacó una de sus camisas chinas y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa a buscar a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la sala comenzó a buscar rastros de alguna persona, pero al parecer no había nadie en casa, después de recorrer toda la casa se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, al entrar vio a su prometida parada frente a unos recipientes de comida, inevitablemente un escalofrío le recorrió al cuerpo al pensar en tener que comer algún plato preparado por ella -_Rayos, espero que no piense cocinar algo, no quiero morir antes de casarme, debo hacer algo para que no quiera cocinar ¿Pero qué?_-

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una suave y dulce voz -Veo que ya despertaste- expresó la muchacha con su particular sonrisa.

Al escuchar la voz de la joven comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente -Hola koishii ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó una vez que estuvo a un lado de la chica, posó ambas manos detrás de su nuca adoptando una pose de absoluta seguridad, aunque por dentro aún se sentía nervioso ante la idea de tener que comer algo preparado por su novia.

-Nuestros padres y mis hermanas salieron, dijeron que irían a ver algunos detalles para nuestra boda y que no volverían hasta la noche, aunque para serte sincera tengo la impresión que lo hacen adrede para que nos quedemos solos, por cierto tía Nodoka dejó un recado para ti- dijo observando fijamente los ojos del muchacho

Ranma abandonó su anterior postura para acercarse un poco más a la joven quien lucía un atuendo bastante atractivo que constaba de una blusa amarilla sin mangas con un pequeño escote que dejaba a la vista el inició de sus formados senos y una pequeña minifalda azul -¿Qué recado?- preguntó acariciando levemente uno de los hombros de la muchacha.

Akane giró levemente hasta quedar frente a frente con el muchacho -Tía Nodoka me dijo; "por favor querida, dile a mi Ranma que cuento con él"- dijo imitando la suave y melodiosa voz de su futura suegra

-No me extraña para nada que diga algo como eso- espetó el oji-azul con una expresión absolutamente relajada sin dejar de acariciar a la muchacha -Por cierto¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con el tono más casual posible para no iniciar una discusión.

-Solo vine por un poco de postre, Kasumi nos dejó hecha la cena si es eso lo que te preocupa- expresó levemente molesta al ver los intentos de su prometido por aparentar tranquilidad, conocía demasiado bien al muchacho como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo o aparentando algo. Bastante molesta volteó dándole la espalda al chico.

Ranma inevitablemente comenzó a reí de forma nerviosa -Pero qué dices, Akane, yo no estaba preocupado, sólo preguntaba…- al ver que sus palabras no lograban el efecto deseado se acercó suavemente a ella y la abrazó rodeándola por su cintura -¿Sabes?, he estado soñando mucho contigo últimamente- dijo con claras intenciones de cambiar de tema

Akane se relajó inconcientemente en los brazos del muchacho, ciertamente la idea de tener una discusión con él no era lo que deseaba, además Ranma no la había insultado como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás así que simplemente decidió olvidar el asunto -No intentes persuadirme Saotome, no es necesario, no estoy molesta…- respondió posando sus manos sobre las del muchacho acariciándolas suavemente.

-No te estoy persuadiendo, es la verdad- expresó estrechando un poco más su abrazo -Koishii, tengo hambre¿Me das un poco de tu postre?- preguntó dulcemente al oído de ella.

Con sutileza Akane se soltó del abrazo del muchacho y tomó el recipiente con su postre, lentamente volteó a ver a su novio y con una pequeña cuchara le tendió un poco de su postre.

Gustoso recibió el pequeño bocado y lentamente comenzó a degustarlo dentro de su boca -Fruta con crema de vainilla- espetó reconociendo los sabores -Está delicioso, quiero más- dijo alegremente adoptando la expresión de un niño.

Akane rió sonoramente ante la actitud infantil del muchacho -Pareces un niño Ranma… creo que te queda un poco de crema justo aquí- dijo poniéndose en puntillas y besando suavemente la mejilla del muchacho -Mmm delicioso- expresó radiantemente.

La expresión pícara de la muchacha no pasó desapercibida para él, quien con la misma sonrisa que ella tomó un poco de crema entre sus dedos y lo pasó suavemente en el inicio de los pechos de su novia, sensual se acercó al escote y comenzó a lamer la crema depositada sobre la piel de ella -Creo que esta crema sabe mejor en tu piel, koishii- dijo en un tono claramente provocador clavando sus iris en los marrones de ella.

Akane tomó nuevamente la cuchara y la sumergió en el recipiente sacando un poco más de postre, el cual llevó con lentitud a su boca -¿Quieres más?- preguntó con la cuchara a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ranma ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta realizada, simplemente se acercó a ella y espero a que terminara de degustar el sabor de la crema para comenzar a besar la comisura de sus labios, dichoso degustaba los sabores de su prometida, la mezcla entre la fruta la crema y su propia esencia era algo que sin duda probaría una y mil veces.

Dejando a un lado el postre ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera suave y provocativa las manos de Akane comenzaron a entrelazarse alrededor del cuello del chico mientras que éste la tomaba firmemente de su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Ranma elevó levemente a la muchacha y la condujo hasta la mesada central de la cocina, suavemente la depositó sobre ésta e hizo que se recostara, posteriormente comenzó a despojarla de su blusa -¿Qué haces Ranma?- preguntó en un tono de sorpresa al ver que el muchacho comenzaba a deslizar la crema del postre sobre la piel descubierta de ella.

Inmediatamente se acercó al vientre que ahora se hallaba levemente cubierto de crema y comenzó juguetear sensualmente con su lengua, con paciencia fue quitando la crema que anteriormente él había depositado ahí, en ese momento solo quedaba un poco de crema en la parte baja del vientre de la chica -Definitivamente esta crema sabe mejor en tu piel- susurró sensualmente.

-Creo que aún queda un poco de crema que no has quitado- expresó la peli-azul bastante emocionada por el recorrido anteriormente trazado por el muchacho –Quítala, Ranma- expresó en un tono claro de deseo.

Ranma se acercó nuevamente a la piel de la chica y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el vientre de ésta, mientras que con sus manos deslizaba el cierre de su falda y comenzaba a bajarla lentamente junto con sus bragas.

Una vez realizada la tarea se acercó a la zona recientemente expuesta de la joven quien ahora se encontraba en un lugar bastante cercano al cielo, con la respiración ligeramente más sonora. Con una clara expresión de seguridad comenzó a besar la intimidad de la chica en la cual tantas otras veces se había perdido. Definitivamente iba a recordar por siempre el sabor de la crema de vainilla.

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que más de una de nosotras al terminar este mini irá a comer postre :P para ser sincera la idea no era terminar así pero las palabras comenzaron a salir solas y aquí está el resultado.

Espero sinceramente no haber traumado a nadie (al menos no más de lo que casi me traumo yo) no olviden sus **review** ya que gracias a sus comentarios me animo a seguir escribiendo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	7. Sentido del olfato

Hola chicas, como siempre agradezco el apoyo que me dan en cada uno de mis locos mini, siento si traume a muchos con el anterior creo que ya ninguna de nosotras verá de forma inocente la vainilla.

Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para motivación mía y de quienes gusten leer, su creadora es la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_…- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido del olfato**

Ranma caminaba sobre la cerca con el ceño totalmente fruncido y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, por lo bajo lanzaba maldiciones ininteligibles hacía su novia, quien caminaba por la acera con una expresión bastante similar a la de él.

-¡Kuso! A esta hora ya debería haber comido algo, por tu culpa me quedaré sin comer hasta la cena- expresó el muchacho claramente enfadado.

Akane detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, ágilmente saltó a la cerca hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico -¡Mi culpa! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que comenzó con el estúpido juego- dijo de manera bastante despectiva.

-¡Yo no habría empezado nada si a ti no se te hubiese ocurrido la tonta idea de cocinar, solo trataba de salvar mi vida!- dijo el oji-azul devolviendo ampliamente el grito de la muchacha.

La furia de Akane alcanzó su máximo límite al escuchar la aseveración de Ranma y sin esperar un segundo más sacó su mazo para golpear al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente -Más vale que te apures o no encontraremos ningún local abierto para poder comer ¡Baka!- espetó continuando su camino por la acera.

El chico reaccionó al minuto después, al ver a su prometida varios metros más allá comenzó a correr para alcanzarla -_Bruta marimacho, ni siquiera agradece que la acompañe, debería ser yo el enojado, ella fue la culpable de todo, si no me hubiese coqueteado yo no me habría distraído…_

**Flash back**

Ranma acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento, la familia había decidido dejarlos solos de nuevo excusándose en los preparativos de la boda que ya estaba cerca.

Cuando el muchacho cruzaba el pasillo un extraño olor llegó hasta sus sentidos, temeroso comenzó a seguir el rastro del desagradable aroma, el cual para su pesar provenía de la cocina, donde su adorada futura esposa intentaba preparar algo.

Supo en ese instante que lo mejor sería intervenir antes de que ella decidiera alimentarlo con lo que fuese que estuviera cocinando -Koishii…¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó de la manera más tierna y casual posible.

Akane volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -No te preocupes, anata, ya casi termino, solo dame cinco minutos y estaré lista- expresó sin dejar de realizar su ardua labor.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió completamente, debía hacer algo, como fuese tenía que lograr que Akane olvidara lo que estaba cocinando -¿Sabes amor? Estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir a comer al Neko Hanten, hace varios días que no sabemos nada de Shampoo y Mousse ¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso y comemos algo allá?- preguntó

-Podemos ir después, la comida ya está casi lista- comentó tapando completamente la olla con comida para luego acercarse al muchacho, tiernamente entrelazó sus manos en su cuello y besó la comisura de sus labios.

-_¡Eso es! Debo distraerla, si la excusa de almorzar afuera no funcionó debo recurrir a las técnicas de seducción Saotome-_ decidido posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la acercó a su cuerpo, antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Ran…Ranma no me dis…traigas, de….debo terminar la co…mida- expresó aferrándose levemente al torso masculino, las caricias que Ranma le entregaba la estaban haciendo olvidar por completo todo lo que los rodeaba.

-Sabes koishii, estar aquí en la cocina me motiva demasiado- susurró ronco sobre la piel de la chica.

Akane comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad, rindiéndose ante su novio una vez más -¿y eso por qué?- preguntó con un tono sensual que hizo vibrar hasta el último de los músculos del joven.

-Me hace recordar lo del otro día…ya sabes postre…crema…fruta- expresó dando pequeños besos en los hombros y cuello de la muchacha -Por cierto¿Queda crema de vainilla?- preguntó penetrándola con la mirada y sin detener sus caricias.

Cualquier palabra que fuese a emitir la peli-azul quedó en incógnito en el momento en que la comida comenzó a desbordarse de la olla derramándose completamente, de manera que lo que Akane había preparado quedó completamente incomible.

**Fin flash back**

-_Al menos no tuve que comer lo que cocinó Akane-_ pensaba mientras caminaba al lado de la joven -Oye Akane¿hueles eso?- preguntó sintiendo un suave y delicado aroma llegar hasta sus fosas nasales.

Akane observó al muchacho y vio que este caminaba siguiendo el dulce aroma, sin cuestionarlo comenzó a seguirlo, tal vez así encontrarían un lugar donde comer algo.

Caminaron poco menos de una cuadra hasta llegar al Ucchan's -Es el restaurante de Ucchan¡qué bien, por fin podremos comer algo!- exclamó alegremente.

Al entrar al lugar notaron que no había nadie más ahí, el suave olor que habían sentido hace un rato pertenecía a un okonomiyaki que en ese momento comenzaba a quemarse -¡Ukyo…!- llamó la joven -¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó recorriendo el pequeño lugar sin resultados aparentes.

En ese instante un ruido proveniente de la cocina hizo que ambos artistas marciales se pusieran alertas y en posición de combate, Akane se acercó a Ranma y se puso tras él tomando uno de sus brazos. El joven en respuesta esbozó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, le encantaba proteger de esa manera a su futura esposa.

Lenta y silenciosamente se fueron acercando al lugar desde donde provenía el ruido, mas al llegar ahí la imagen que vieron fue peor que cualquier enemigo poderoso al que se hubiesen tenido que enfrentar anteriormente.

Ukyo y Ryoga se besaban y acariciaban desenfrenadamente, ambos se hallaban parcialmente desnudos en medio de una catastrófica cocina, múltiples objetos yacían en el suelo, producto de la desmedida pasión de los dos jóvenes.

En ese momento Ukyo quitó la bandana del chico perdido y la utilizó para atraerlo desde el cuello hacía ella -Tómame Ryoga- expresaba entre suspiros y gemidos.

El joven de colmillo enardecido levanto a la muchacha y de manera absolutamente desesperada hizo que ambos se recostaran en el suelo para seguir con su mar de caricias y besos.

Akane y Ranma observaban atónitos la escena, de manera automática ambos se fueron alejando sigilosamente del lugar de encuentro de los vigorosos amantes -Creo que ya no tengo apetito- espetó el joven aún algo aturdido por el espectáculo de su amiga de la infancia.

-También yo perdí el apetito, creo que necesito una malteada urgente…- expresó Akane en el mismo tono de voz que su prometido.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano del Ucchan's cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar que alguien más presenciara tal evento, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de ambos -_No vuelvo a guiarme nunca más por mi olfato_-

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, me fue muy fácil hacer este mini, puesto que no tuve que escribir ninguna escena muy fuerte xp a diferencia de los dos últimos mini este es un poco más suave (en cuanto a escenas subidas de tono) espero que haya sido del agrado de todas (de vez en cuando la neurona hentai debe descansar) en el mini de la próxima semana me comprometo a hacerlas reír hasta el cansancio y luego vamos de vuelta a la "acción" (ustedes saben).

Bueno chicas como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo y no olviden dejar sus **review** para saber que les pareció el capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	8. Sentido de la audición

Aquí estoy con el octavo mini, ya nos acercamos al final espero que lo que han leído haya sido de su agrado, agradezco a todas las chicas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, eso me alienta mucho para seguir escribiendo, les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido de la audición**

Ya solo faltaba un día para su boda, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa, sentía como si hubiese sido ayer cuando les anunciaron que su boda sería en un mes.

Ahora, frente al espejo de su habitación la futura señora Saotome se probaba por quinta vez su vestido de novia.

-Me parece que te queda perfecto hija- expresaba Nodoka maravillada de la visión que tenía frente a sí -Espero que me den nietos muy pronto- agregó con mirada soñadora sin notar la pálida expresión de Akane ante ese último comentario.

Nabiki disfrutaba en silencio la situación, la idea de ser tía no era una de sus prioridades -_Espero que no se les ocurra ser padres pronto, un hijo significa gastos, no me siento preparada para mimar a un sobrino y comprarle dulces…_- prefirió dejar de lado sus pensamientos para enfocarse en su misión del día -Akane debes apresurarte- dijo llamando la atención de la menor de los Tendo -En una hora más debemos irnos al Neko Hanten a celebrar tu última noche de soltera- espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, lentamente giró el pomo de ésta -Nos vemos luego…¡Hasta entonces hermanita!- sin esperar respuesta se marchó del cuarto.

Akane observó salir a su hermana con una leve expresión de fastidio -Supongo que no me queda otra opción…solo espero que no se les ocurra ir uno de esos lugares solo para mujeres- sin decir más comenzó a quitarse su vestido, ante la divertida mirada de Nodoka y Kasumi.

* * *

**Una hora después en el Ucchan's**

-Escúchame bien Ryoga, yo iré con las chicas al Neko Hanten a celebrar la despedida de soltera de Akane, volveré mañana temprano- explicaba Ukyo al muchacho de bandana que no se veía muy contento con la idea.

-Eso quiere decir que me quedaré solo- espetó de forma lastimosa.

Ukyo se acercó a él y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -Solo será una noche Ryoga-kun prometo compensarla- dijo en tono sensual al tiempo que besaba la comisura de los labios del chico.

_-Kuso, no se como preguntarle si se casaría conmigo, lo único que se es que quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, besándola, acariciándola…-_ pensaba el joven de colmillo devolviendo el tierno beso que le propinaba la chica.

En ese instante Nabiki y Akane entraban al Ucchan's -¡Buenas tardes!- saludaron alegremente.

La pareja se separó suavemente -Hola chicas, voy por mis cosas vengo enseguida- dijo alegremente la muchacha de la espátula al tiempo que se separaba de su novio para dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación.

De mala manera Ryoga vio como la joven se iba de su lado -_Rayos, soy un maldito cobarde…aunque, tal vez Nabiki me pueda ayudar, así no le pregunto yo directamente- _volteó su vista al lugar donde estaban las muchachas, en ese momento Akane se encontraba fuera de Ucchan's observando a los transeúntes -_Esta es mi oportunidad-_ sutilmente se acercó a la mediana de las Tendo que estaba sentada cerca del mesón -Nabiki, me gustaría saber si tú podrías ayudarme con algo-

La joven volteó a verlo con una pícara expresión en su rostro -Si quieres mi ayuda te costará 10.000 yens- espetó esbozando su particular sonrisa.

Una pequeña gota recorrió la frente del chico eternamente perdido -Supongo que no tengo otra opción…-

**

* * *

Media hora más tarde en el Neko Hanten**

-Bien…ya estar todas juntas- espetó la amazona -¿Ranma saber que tú estar aquí Akane?- preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a las demás jóvenes en una de las mesadas del Neko Hanten.

Akane tomó uno de los panes al vapor que Shampoo les había llevado para posteriormente comer un pequeño trozo -Le dije que tendríamos una reunión solo de chicas aquí y que volvería mañana- habló tranquilamente tomando otro pequeño bocado.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Ukyo

Akane terminó su pan y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al rememorar las palabras de su novio -Dijo algo como…- meditó un par de segundos, carraspeó su garganta y trató de simular la voz de Ranma -Espero que no vayan a salir del Neko Hanten, no quiero enterarme que fueron a uno de esos lugares solo para chicas y no bebas sake…¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide…tendrás que compensarme por una semana como mínimo por dejarme solo esta noche- concluyó sonriente

-¡Jajaja! Ryoga me dijo algo muy parecido- espetó riendo sonoramente Ukyo.

Shampoo observó pícaramente a la chica -¿Chico cerdo no querer dormir solo?- preguntó con la clara intención de fastidiar a la joven.

El rostro de Ukyo se tornó en un fuerte color carmín -Etto… yo… mejor bailemos un rato ¿Ne?- dijo de forma nerviosa

El resto de las muchachas asintieron sonrientes, ya habría tiempo para indagar más sobre el tema -Yo mandar a esposo a casa de chica de espátula para que nosotras estar solas aquí…Por cierto, yo casi olvidar, abuela dejar un regalo para nosotras- anunció Shampoo

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron las demás al unísono.

La joven de cabellos púrpura se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para posteriormente traer un recipiente bastante grande que dejó en una de las mesadas -Este ser trago especial preparado por abuela Cologne, no ser fuerte como sake… es solo para que nosotras estar contentas- finalizó con una sonrisa inocente a las demás jóvenes presentes.

Las demás muchachas asintieron no muy convencidas, aunque finalmente todas aceptaron beber un poco. Al hacerlo notaron que éste tenía un sabor muy dulce por lo que siguieron festejando entre risas, bailes y una que otra copa.

**Una hora después**

La música en el Neko Hanten comenzaba a disminuir lentamente al mismo tiempo que algunas de las muchachas empezaban a dar síntomas de sueño y cansancio, Yuka y Sayuri fueron las primeras en ir a recostarse a uno de los cuartos del lugar. Nabiki permanecía sin beber una gota de aquel brebaje, observando como Ukyo, Akane y Shampoo se movían de un lado a otro sin tener un completo control de su cuerpo.

En ese instante Shampoo se acercó al pequeño estéreo para bajar un poco el volumen, posteriormente dirigió con un poco de dificultad sus pasos hasta sentarse junto con las demás muchachas que reían escandalosamente sobre algún tema trivial.

* * *

**En el Ucchan's**

Ryoga tenía entre sus manos un pequeño equipo por el que se escuchaban múltiples voces y sonoras risas -Si Ucchan se entera de esto te va a cocinar, cerdo- expresó burlonamente Ranma.

El joven de bandana miró desdeñosamente a su interlocutor, poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión, esbozando una malévola sonrisa -Y ¿qué crees que haría Akane-chan si se entera de que tú estás aquí escuchando todo lo que está pasando en el Neko Hanten?-

Ranma automáticamente palideció de solo pensar en la posible reacción de su futura esposa -Yo solo vine aquí porque estaba aburrido, eres tú el que armó todo esto para espiar a las chicas- señaló el oji-azul.

-¡No lo hago por espiar a las chicas! Yo solo le pedí a Nabiki que me ayudara a saber si Ukyo querría casarse conmigo. Fue ella la que puso un micrófono en el restaurante y me pasó esta cosa para que yo escuche, dijo que ella se encargaría de lo demás… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me quedó otra opción- expresó exasperado y con claras intenciones de golpear Ranma.

-Si mi amada Shampoo se entera de esto no me lo perdonará jamás- dijo lastimosamente Mousse al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritaron al unísono Ryoga y Ranma.

En ese instante los tres muchachos guardaron absoluto silencio, al parecer las risas habían amainado para dar paso a la ansiada conversación, de la que no pensaban perder detalle.

* * *

-Estoy un poco agotada de bailar, mejor nos quedamos un rato sentadas ¿Ne?- dijo Ukyo con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas producto del baile y las risas. 

-Me parece bien- agregó Akane en condiciones bastante parecidas.

Nabiki observó su entorno calculando fríamente todo -_Ahora solo estamos nosotras cuatro: Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane están bastante alegres, este es el momento de actuar a favor de Ryoga-kun y de paso me divertiré un poco con mi hermanita_- sutilmente tomó uno de los vasos para servirse un poco del exquisito trago, discretamente bebió un poco –Bueno chicas creo que es hora de tener una pequeña charla femenina ¿Ne?, hoy es tu última noche Akane¿Porqué no nos cuentas como ha sido el noviazgo con mi cuñadito?- espetó pícaramente.

-Sí Akane, cuéntanos como lo han pasado, porque por lo que ocurrió hace un mes en aquel Templo, sé que besos no ha sido lo único en su relación- agregó jovialmente Ukyo.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un fuerte sonrojo -Etto…yo..no voy a hablar de mi in… intimidad con Ranma…- respondió nerviosamente la muchacha.

-Tengo una idea, todas contaremos nuestros secretos más privados, estamos entre amigas ¿Ne?- dijo animosamente Ukyo.

Shampoo se levantó de su silla para acercarse a tomar otro vaso, sin embargo no pudo equilibrar bien su cuerpo tropezando torpemente con una de las sillas, con ayuda de Ukyo logró evitar caer al suelo, sin embargo algunos vasos y recipientes de ramen no tuvieron la misma suerte -Yo no tener problema en contestar- habló aparentando seriedad, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El resto de las muchachas comenzaron a reír bulliciosamente -Está bien, acepto jugar, pero solo por hoy y les advierto que todo lo que diga debe quedar entre nosotras- señaló Akane.

Nabiki manteniendo su semblante sereno, tomó cuatro palillos en su mano -Bueno chicas, este es el plan, tengo en mi mano cuatro palillos. Tres de estos son largos y uno es corto, la que saque el palo corto será la que haga todas las preguntas, las que pierdan obviamente tendrán que responder- una vez concluida su explicación tomó uno se los palillos para sí.

Las demás muchachas imitaron la acción, mirándose la una a la otra con la curiosidad de saber quien sería la afortunada que evitaría el interrogatorio -Al parecer la suerte está de mi lado- expresó sonriente Nabiki.

Las chicas solo asintieron, después de tantos tragos decir un par de cosas no les afectaba -Partiremos con mi hermanita…Akane, cuéntanos todos los detalles de tu primera vez con mi cuñadito- dijo al tiempo que bebía un pequeño sorbo de trago.

-Sí, Akane, cuéntanos¿Qué tan bien dotado está Ran-chan?- agregó Ukyo

La peli-azul enrojeció completamente al escuchar los desvergonzados comentarios de las chicas, inevitablemente su mente viajó a aquel preciado momento en que ella se había entregado a Ranma por primera vez, sin darse cuenta comenzó decir en voz alta sus recuerdos -Fue hace varios meses atrás, estábamos en las montañas entrenando… etto… esa fue la excusa que dimos en casa. Habíamos caminado todo el día para llegar ahí, así que decidimos tomar un baño en unas aguas termales que encontramos… dejo lo demás a su imaginación- concluyó la joven volviendo a la realidad.

-Vamos Akane, no puedes dejarnos así, queremos los detalles ¿Quién comenzó con el juego¿Te quitó él la ropa¿Fue suave o salvaje?- preguntó ansiosamente la muchacha de la espátula.

La menor de las Tendo inhalo profundamente para comenzar a responder -El juego lo comencé yo… la ropa me la quitó él y la primera vez de esa tarde fue suave y muy tierno- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al rememorar el tal ansiado día -Fue muy lindo conmigo, en ningún momento dejó de mirarme a los ojos, como asegurándose que yo estaba bien, la forma en que me tocaba me hacía sentir ansiosa. Esa era la primera vez de ambos, no se como explicarles, no hay palabras para describir lo que Ranma me hace sentir cada vez que me mira de esa manera…-

-Hermanita creo que necesitas urgente una ducha… y bien helada jajaja- comentó entre risas Nabiki, al ver la acalorada expresión de Akane.

-Ex airen hacerte ver estrellas ¿Ne?- agregó alegremente la amazona -Eso significar que él estar bien dotado- aseguró la joven China.

-No tengo con quien compararlo… demo… reconozco que Ranma tiene "Todo" su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado- dijo con una expresión muy poco inocente recordando cada parte de la anatomía del chico -_Ranma, ya te estoy extrañando_-

Ukyo seguía bebiendo cada vez en mayor cantidad -Pobre Ran-chan, Akane va a abusar de él sin misericordia- comentó.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo dirigió su vista a la chica amazona -¿Qué hay de ti Shampoo¿Cómo es Mousse como esposo?- preguntó con su característica picardía.

-Yo pensar que Mousse ser tonto en todo, pero el día que nosotros casarnos yo conocer su verdadera arma secreta- respondió efusivamente -Él tener mucho potencial-

-¿Y tú Ukyo?- preguntó Nabiki refiriéndose a la joven que tenía frente a sí.

Ukyo con algo de dificultad se puso de pie -Yo… reconozco que abusé de Ryoga-kun- espetó moviéndose de un lado a otro sin lograr equilibrar su cuerpo.

Akane tomó a la chica de uno de sus brazos para evitar que ésta cayera o chocara contra algo -De eso no me cabe duda Ukyo¡al menos tu cocina sobrevivió!- comentó alegre la peli-azul

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hicimos en la cocina?- preguntó extrañada y a la vez sorprendida.

La joven dejó a Ukyo sentada en una de las sillas cercanas y respondió -El otro día Ranma y yo fuimos al Ucchan's a comer algo, pero descuida cuando los vimos aún estaban vestidos-

En el otro extremó del lugar se encontraba Shampoo bebiendo lo último que quedaba de trago.

-Saben chicas si Ryoga me pidiera matrimonio estoy segura que me caso con él sin pensarlo dos veces…lastima que sea tan tímido… bueno, al menos con las palabras- concluyó Ukyo recostando su cabeza sobre la mesada.

* * *

Ryoga no podía creer aún lo que había escuchado, las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez -_si Ryoga me pidiera matrimonio estoy segura que me caso con él…_- mientras que asimilaba la información los otros dos muchachos seguían escuchando atónitos los comentarios de sus mujeres 

"_A mi gustar que Mousse esté abajo, yo disfrutar cuando tengo control"_

-Sha…Shampoo- eran las únicas palabras que lograba emitir el chico pato.

"_Con Ryoga no se puede definir postura, para él cualquier lugar sirve.__.. ya saben a que me refiero"_ Ranma reconoció la voz de su amiga de la infancia en ese último comentario.

"_A Ranma le gusta dominar la situación, le hace honor a su nombre, solamente en ese sentido me gusta que Ranma lleve el control… Pero de vez en cuando hay que domar al caballo salvaje"_

-Chicos, no sé que piensan ustedes pero yo voy a buscar a Akane antes de que siga hablando…- espetó Ranma algo preocupado por la reciente confianza entre las chicas para contar sus intimidades, pero lo que escuchó al final lo hizo tomar la determinación.

"_esta última semana ha sido genial, el otro día en la cocina tuvimos una deliciosa experiencia con la crema de vainilla…"_

Al escuchar esto Ranma tomó a sus dos compañeros para ir a toda velocidad al Neko Hanten.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

-¡Ran-chan hizo eso! Vaya, ustedes si que se estaban despidiendo de la soltería…-

En ese instante, la puerta del lugar se abrió estrepitosamente apareciendo en el umbral los tres protagonistas de su animada conversación.

-Querida Shampoo… yo… no quería oír la conversación de ustedes, fue Ryoga el culpable lo juro- espetó suplicando antes de que alguna de ellas emitiera alguna pregunta.

Nabiki aprovechó la ocasión para retirarse disimuladamente antes de que las presentes se enteraran de su pequeño trabajo, con sigilo retiro los micrófonos de los lugares donde los había situado y se retiró.

Akane se fue acercando sutilmente a Ranma, cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia se lanzó a sus brazos para estrecharse en el musculoso cuerpo -Ranma… an… anata… yo Te amo mucho mucho- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Estás borracha¿Qué tomaron?- preguntó abrazando a la joven que apenas se sostenía en pie.

-No estamos borrachas… nosotras estamos felices, muy felices… abrázame Ranma- eso fue lo último que expresó antes de quedarse completamente dormida en los brazos de su futuro esposo.

-Ryoga… tú y yo tenemos que hablar, escúchame bien, te exijo que me pidas matr…- no pudo concluir la frase por que en ese mismo momento el chico eternamente perdido se había apoderado de sus labios y ahora la besaba fervientemente sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para respirar

Por otra parte un lastimero Mousse se arrodillaba a los pies de la voluptuosa joven de cabellos púrpura que trataba de mantenerse lo más seria posible –Yo ya tomar decisión, tú estar castigado, dos días sin sexo…

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he reído mucho escribiendo este capítulo y lo marco como uno de mis favoritos, bajo mi perspectiva no hay nada mejor que una noche femenina. Decidí hacer esto por una conversación que tuve con Freya ella me dio varias ideas, saludos para ti Sandri.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, me extendí mucho con este capítulo, pero valió la pena al menos para mí.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus **review** creo que ahora hay mucho que comentar.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	9. Sentido de la vista

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, cada vez estamos más cerca del final, aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo espero que les guste.

Se recuerda que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandísima Rumiko Takahashi.

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido de la vista**

El tan ansiado día por fin había llegado, Akane llevaba poco más de media hora mirando por la ventana de su habitación, mientras que Nodoka y Kasumi le daban los últimos retoques a su vestido y maquillaje.

En ese instante el patriarca de la familia tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hija -¿Akane ya estás lista?- preguntó ansiosamente, por fin su sueño se haría realidad, pronto su hija y Ranma se unirían para siempre y las enseñanzas del combate estilo libre prevalecerían.

-Ya puedes entrar papá- espetó Kasumi observando radiante a su pequeña hermana sin poder evitar la emoción que la embargaba.

Soun abrió la puerta rápidamente, al entrar sus ojos se clavaron automáticamente en la novia -Hija, estás…estás bellísima- expresó comenzando a llorar exagerada y bulliciosamente -Ojala tu madre pudiera ver lo linda que estás…Buaaaa ¡mi pequeña Akane ya es toda una mujer y pronto será madre!… buaaaa- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a la muchacha.

-¡Nani!… yo no…Ranma y yo aún no vamos a…- cualquier frase que Akane tratara de decir quedaba inconclusa producto de su nerviosismo, sobretodo por que no veía tan lejana la idea de ser padres -_Tal vez nos han pedido tanto un heredero que me estoy empezando a hacer la idea…_- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la suave voz de su casi suegra.

-Ya es la hora Akane-chan mi hijo te está esperando- expresó mientras le dedicaba una maternal sonrisa.

Ante esto último Akane solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que su padre dejara de llorar para que la guiara hasta el encuentro con su futuro esposo.

El viaje por la casa fue muy silencioso, todo el lugar estaba tranquilo y ordenado, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba fuertemente a medida que se acercaba al Dojo. De un segundo a otro se encontraron frente a la puerta principal del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Antes que todo hija quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz tu matrimonio con Ranma, sé que los dos serán muy felices como yo lo fui con tu madre- dijo Soun tranquilamente mirando a su pequeña.

Akane observó a su padre con infinita ternura, un grato sentimiento recorría todo su interior al recordar a su madre, sabía que ellos habían sido muy felices mientras ella estuvo viva -Gracias papá- expresó.

En ese instante las puertas del Dojo comenzaron a abrirse mientras que la música de la marcha nupcial se oía de fondo, lo primero que vio fue al doctor Tofú junto a Kasumi, ésta última tomaba cariñosamente el brazo del joven, quien parecía bastante abstraído por tal acción.

Poco más allá Nodoka y Genma le sonreían amigablemente, sus ojos marrones se clavaron en la madre de Ranma por la que tenía un afecto casi maternal -_Señora Saotome…pronto también yo lo seré_- siguió su paso por entre la gente que había a su alrededor, a su izquierda pudo dilucidar algunos de sus compañeros a sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri, que al verla dirigir su vista a ellas la saludaron alegremente.

A su derecha vio a su antigua rival Shampoo que estaba firmemente abrazada a Mousse -_Al parecer el castigo no duró mucho-_ pensó al ver como la pareja China se miraban el uno al otro olvidándose por completo de lo demás. Siguió mirando en la misma dirección buscando a Ryoga y Ukyo, sin embargo no logró hallarlos, resignada posó su vista al frente, por algunos segundos se quedó atónita al ver que el chico de bandana tenía fuertemente sujeto a Ranma, a un lado de los dos muchachos Ukyo suspiraba resignada por la actitud inmadura de ambos.

De un segundo a otro se encontró frente a frente con esos irises azul grisáceos, todo a su alrededor desapareció, la mirada de Ranma era lo único que tenía real importancia en ese momento.

Ranma fue aflojando suavemente el forcejeo que tenía con Ryoga, sin querer perder detalle del cuerpo de su mujer, la observaba con infinita ternura, Akane lucía un vestido blanco al estilo occidental que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura. La prenda caía suavemente desde las caderas de la joven hacía abajo, el bordado de éste era ideal con un perfecto escote en "v" bajando hacía la cintura por la parte central, con finos tirantes al cuello y una larga cola igualmente bordada. Como último detalle observó el velo de color blanco igual que el vestido que cubría sutilmente el rostro de la joven.

Akane se sentía perdida en el mágico momento, disfrutó abiertamente el atuendo del muchacho quien vestía un smoking color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo, una camisa blanca cuello de paloma con un pequeño corbatín muy bien arreglado al inicio de ésta.

-Tardas un poco más y Ranma golpea a todos los invitados para ir a buscarte- dijo divertida Ukyo al ver la embobada expresión de los novios.

Las palabras de la muchacha lograron sacarla de su letargo, esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Ranma siempre sería así.

-Pareces desesperado Ranma, te dije que Akane-san no se escaparía- agregó Ryoga en un claro tono de burla.

Ranma observó de soslayo a su amigo de combate -Ya quiero verte en mi posición en dos meses más, ahí seré yo él que se burle de ti- dijo provocando un sonrojo por parte de la cocinera y el chico perdido.

El encargado de casar a la pareja se puso de pie -Jóvenes es hora de comenzar la ceremonia- dijo audiblemente para todo el público.

Así comenzó el acto en el que la pareja más terca de todo Japón se unía en sagrado matrimonio.

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, ésta vez ningún loco se interpuso para que se llevara a cabo la unión de la pareja. Todos disfrutaron amenamente del banquete preparado por Nodoka y Kasumi, así como también rieron de las locuras de Soun y Genma, que como siempre terminaron borrachos comentando sobre el futuro del Dojo.

Antes de la media noche el feliz matrimonio se fue a un Hotel a pasar la tan esperada noche de bodas, todo pagado gracias a ciertas fotos de una chica pelirroja, cortesía Nabiki Tendo.

Al salir del Dojo un auto los trasladó hasta el hotel donde pasarían su primera noche de casados. Ambos muchachos iban de la mano por el pequeño y acogedor pasillo, rápidamente lograron llegar a la habitación 302.

Al entrar al cuarto quedaron asombrados de los lujos de aquel lugar, justo en el medio la habitación se encontraba una majestuosa cama blanca con sabanas de seda, sobre ella unas luces azuladas alumbraban dándole una tonalidad celestial.

Además mullidos almohadones daban la apariencia de blancas nubes. Las paredes estaban teñidas de tono marfil que incitaba a la paz. Algunos cuadros pintados con flores y bordes dorados le daban una exquisita decoración al lugar.

El baño tenía una gran tina que estaba cubierta de agua tibia con pétalos de rosa rojo sobre ella. Ranma observó a su esposa de soslayo, reparando en su suave y tierno perfil, desde que la vio aparecer con su vestido de novia no había podido dejar de observarla, de reparar en cada detalle de su rostro, su cuerpo y su piel.

Akane dejó de observar al cuarto para dirigir su mirada al muchacho que tenía a su lado, automáticamente se encontró con los ojos azul gris de su esposo, que la miraban con infinita ternura, lentamente subió su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro -Al fin estamos casados, ahora eres total y completamente mío anata- susurró con sus labios casi pegados a los del muchacho.

Ranma podía sentir el suave aliento de su mujer rozar la comisura de sus labios -Tú también eres mía koishii, eres mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra- dijo acariciando sus labios con los de ella sin llegar a besarla.

Ambos se acariciaban suavemente sin abandonar la penetrante mirada del uno sobre el otro. Las manos de Ranma comenzaron a tomar vida propia iniciando el vaivén de caricias a lo largo de su dorso, realmente se estaban tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirse, querían que su noche de bodas fuera especial, distinta a las demás.

Lentamente Akane llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Ranma y comenzó a deslizar la chaqueta del smoking hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, una vez que logró deshacerse de ella, se dirigió al corbatín que tenía perfectamente anudado al cuello, en solo segundos la pequeña y graciosa prenda se encontraba en el piso.

Ranma vio como su esposa lo despojaba poco a poco de su atuendo, con su mirada recorrió cada una de las facciones de la joven, instintivamente elevó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la comisura de los labios de Akane. Ante ese sutil contacto sintió que su corazón se agolpaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Akane se dio el gusto de dejar caer sus parpados para dedicarse solamente a sentir el calido resplandor que emanaba del chico -Estas temblando Ranma ¿Qué pasa, estás nervioso?- expresó con tono melodioso, volviendo a posar su vista en el rostro de él.

Ranma inhaló profundamente, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse levemente -No…no lo sé, me siento como si fuera nuestra primera vez, es extraño, pero siento como si fuera la primera vez que te toco- respondió nervioso con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad.

-Es nuestra primera vez Ranma, la primera en que haremos el amor como marido y mujer- espetó la joven al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del muchacho y depositaba algunos tiernos besos en él.

Ranma cerró sus ojos entregándose a las tiernas caricias que su mujer le daba, los labios de ella quemaban como el fuego en su piel, encendiendo una llama en su interior que sabía solo ella podría calmar. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que ni siquiera notó en que momento ella lo despojo de su camisa, dejándolo así medio desnudo.

Akane dejó de besar su cuello para poder mirarlo nuevamente, una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que Ranma permanecía con sus ojos cerrados -Te ves muy lindo así- expresó sacando al muchacho de su letargo. La seguridad que hasta ese entonces había demostrado se quedó en el olvido cuando Ranma abrió los ojos para desnudarla con la mirada.

Sin mediar palabra, el muchacho avanzó un poco hasta quedar detrás de la chica completamente pegado a su espalda, seductoramente se acercó al cuello descubierto de ella y rozó su nariz por éste, su aroma lo cautivaba por completo. Sin alejarse de su piel, dirigió sus manos a la cremallera del vestido, comenzando a deslizarlo sutilmente.

Akane sonrió interiormente al sentir la caída suave de su vestido, sintió las manos de Ranma envolverla en un abrazo a la altura de sus caderas, notó que él la acercaba ansiosamente a su cuerpo, logrando así un contacto directo entre ellos a través de la ropa que aún les quedaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver que Akane volteaba para quedar nuevamente frente a él y dirigía sus manos directamente a retirar las últimas prendas que los separaban del contacto directo. Su respiración se aceleró notablemente al ver como la muchacha se ponía en cuclillas y retiraba los pantalones y boxers al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, observando de pies a cabeza a su esposo completamente desnudo, detallando su amplia musculatura, sus formadas piernas, su bien definido tórax -_¡Dios!, Ranma eres perfecto…_- notó que el muchacho seguía de pie observándola queriendo adivinar su siguiente movimiento.

Ranma tuvo que respirar con mayor profundidad al ver que Akane dirigía sus manos hasta los broches de su brassier para posteriormente deslizarlo por sus brazos y arrojarlo al suelo, sintió hervir su sangre cuando la chica entrelazó sus manos por su cuello y restregó sus pechos contra su desnudo torso provocando el primer contacto directo entre su piel y la de ella.

Bajó delicadamente sus manos del cuello del joven, pasando por sus formados pectorales, acariciando cada sector de piel que tocaba, admirando el escultural cuerpo de su hombre, cariñosamente tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el bode de sus bragas -Quítala…- pidió casi en un susurro.

Ranma no esperó un segundo más y comenzó a deslizar la pequeña prenda hasta que esta se deslizó por si sola por las piernas de la muchacha, después de despojarla de su última prenda, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cama nupcial.

Akane se recostó suavemente seguida de Ranma que se colocó a su lado, en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente reflejando claramente el deseo de ambos de amarse durante toda la noche.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que todo quiero aclarar que este mini tiene continuación, es decir, la escena que acaba de quedar inconclusa terminará en el siguiente :P lo explico para que no acaben con mi vida.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo, es muy lindo ver a Ranma medio nervioso por su primera noche como casados (baba por parte de la escritora). Akane llevó el control en este capítulo :D (quien fuera Akane).Cualquier duda, sugerencia lo que sea, háganlo saber dejando su **review**  para contribuir al ego de la escritora xd.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	10. Sentido del tacto

Hola, aquí llego con el último capítulo de este fic, agradezco a todas las personas que lo leyeron y sobretodo a las que dejaron sus comentarios con sus opiniones, muchas gracias de corazón. Disfrute mucho escribiendo este fic sobre todo porque los capítulos era cortos, por lo que no me tomó mucho tiempo y es la primera historia que escribo sola (Caro te extrañé), pero estoy muy contenta de haber logrado el reto.

Recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi sensei Rumiko-sama.

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Sentido del tacto**

Akane se recostó suavemente seguida de Ranma que se colocó a su lado, en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente reflejando el deseo de ambos de amarse durante toda la noche.

Ranma se acercó un poco más a Akane y posó su mano en su mejilla para posteriormente besar aquellos dulces labios, en pocos segundos se estaban besando con infinita ternura, sin llegar a profundizar el beso, solo se dedicaban a entregarse suaves caricias.

Ranma poco a poco fue acomodándose sobre la chica sin dejar de llenarla de besos, paulatinamente fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la tersa piel de su cuello, la cual comenzó a besar dulcemente -Ai shiteru koishii- susurró el oji-azul.

Akane deslizó sus manos por la espalda del muchacho regalándole suaves caricias -Yo también te amo… Ranma- expresó con un débil tono de voz, los besos que el joven depositaba en su cuello eran cada vez más intensos, haciéndola perder gradualmente la razón.

De un momento a otro dejó de besar el cuello de la muchacha, volvió a levantar su rostro y la miró detenidamente -Nunca vas a olvidar esta noche koishii- expresó con tono bastante provocativo.

Akane extrañada lo vio ponerse de pie y tomar algo de una de las pequeñas mesitas que habían a un lado de la cama, con la misma agilidad con la que se había levantado ahora se hallaba nuevamente en la posición dominante -Déjame amarte koishii, se mía una vez más- con pasión se entregó a la tarea de besarla.

Akane gustosa recibió aquella caricia y lo instó a profundizar aún más ese beso dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una armoniosa danza. Al compás de los besos se encargaba de acariciar su cuerpo reparando en cada detalle del muchacho, rozando cada uno de sus músculos.

Ranma dejó de besar los labios de Akane, fue depositando pequeños besos por el centro de ésta pasando por su cuello y luego entre sus senos. Se dedicó específicamente a besar el punto exacto en el que ambos se unen mientras que masajeaba cada uno de los pechos con sus manos, sacando varios suspiros de parte de la joven.

Siguió descendiendo por el abdomen terso y suave hasta llegar al bajo vientre de la muchacha, una vez más se maravilló besando sutilmente el monte de Venus, siguió su recorrido por el borde interno del muslo derecho hasta llegar al final de la pierna de Akane, al llegar a ese punto alzó su rostro para mirar a su esposa.

Akane permanecía con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en las sensaciones del suave tacto del chico -No te detengas…- expresó anhelante de más caricias como las que recién le habían proporcionado.

En ese momento Ranma tomó con su mano lo que anteriormente había retirado de aquella mesita, con la pequeña rosa roja comenzó a recorrer el camino anteriormente trazado por sus labios, quería descubrir cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo de su mujer, quería verla estremecerse de amor por él, que ese momento fuera el más romántico de toda su vida.

Akane esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver a Ranma concentrado acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con aquella flor, se sentía desfallecer con solo notar la expresión de amor y ternura con la que él la recorría, una gran llama de deseo se encendió dentro de su cuerpo al sentir que el chico pasaba por su punto más sensible y se deleitaba de recorrerlo hacía arriba y hacía abajo una y otra vez.

Cautelosamente fue sacando los pétalos de la rosa uno por uno y los depositó en el vientre femenino hasta que solo quedó el centro de aquella bendita rosa. Una vez que tuvo todos los pétalos sueltos, comenzó a soplar suavemente cada uno de ellos, logrando que estos se deslizaran de manera casi imperceptible sobre la piel de Akane. Siguió inmerso en su tarea hasta que no le quedó zona sin recorrer.

En ese momento Akane se irguió levemente y tomó al muchacho del mentón -Acércate anata- dijo llamando la atención del chico -Me ha encantado todo lo que has hecho Ranma…yo… para mí ha sido muy especial, sobre todo porque es contigo, el hombre con el que pasaré todos los días de mi vida- dicho esto no esperó respuesta y capturó los labios de su esposo con ardor, necesidad y mucho amor.

Ranma devolvió ese beso con las mismas ansias, en ese instante deseaba con más fuerza que nunca fundirse dentro de su amada, deseoso de más comenzó a masajear los senos de Akane, presionando levemente sus pezones.

Un leve gemido emergió de los labios de la joven al sentir las caricias que Ranma le entregaba -Ranma hazme tuya… ¡hazlo ya!- pidió deseando con todas sus fuerzas sentir al muchacho dentro de ella.

Las palabras de Akane fue la única motivación que necesitó para dar comienzo a lo que más deseaba -Te Amo Akane…- expresó en un ronco gemido al sentir que la muchacha levantaba febrilmente sus caderas para entrar en contacto con la virilidad masculina.

Akane abrió levemente las piernas, incitando a Ranma a penetrarla -Te deseo anata- sintió como el muchacho se ubicaba en la entrada femenina y comenzaba a entrar lentamente, un gran placer llenó su cuerpo al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.

Las manos de Akane se aferraron fuertemente a su dorso, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas a las caderas del oji-azul permitiendo una mejor penetración, los dos amantes comenzaron a efectuar la danza que los llevaría a alcanzar los más altos niveles de la excitación.

Por varios minutos continuaron con su excitante acto, cada vez con mayor velocidad -¡Ahh! Ran…Ranma- gemía la joven una y otra vez, con cada profunda embestida que realizaba el muchacho.

Ranma tomó a la joven de su trasero y comenzó a masajear ardientemente sus nalgas, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su penetración -Ak…Akane- gimió al sentir a la muchacha besar desenfrenadamente su cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes alcanzaron el clímax del acto sexual, completamente relajado se recargó levemente sobre su mujer -Te amo Akane… me encanta hacer el amor contigo- con cuidado se recostó a un lado para que la muchacha se pudiera recostar sobre él.

-Ai shiteru anata, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- espetó recargada sobre el torso del muchacho mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba su fuerte abdomen.

El silencio fue testigo de las caricias y el amor que esa pareja se profesó durante toda la noche, su primera noche como marido y mujer.

* * *

**Dos semanas después, Osaka**

Los suaves rayos del sol acompañados de la refrescante brisa del mar habían logrado despertarla de su agradable sueño, miró a su lado y vio que su esposo seguía sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo -_No me extraña anoche casi no dormimos_- con el mayor sigilo posible se levantó de la cama, evitando así despertar al muchacho.

Al cabo de media hora ya se encontraba aseada y ligeramente vestida con un bikini rojo, regalo de su suegra, y una mini falda del mismo color. Tranquilamente dirigió sus pasos hasta la terraza de la pequeña cabaña que compartía junto a Ranma desde hace poco más de una semana.

Dedicó ese momento únicamente para aspirar el refrescante aire de la zona, y observar las pequeñas olas del mar, en ese instante sintió dos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura -Ohayou anata- expresó deslizando sus manos sobre las del chico -¿Estás despierto hace mucho?-

-Ohayou koishii, desperté hace como diez minutos, te he estado observando estabas muy concentrada ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó estrechándola más entre sus brazos mientras que depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Akane esbozó una tierna sonrisa y acarició con sus manos los brazos del joven -Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos meses, ya sabes… Ryoga y Ukyo se van a casar dentro de poco tiempo, Shampoo y Mousse van a ser padres, por fin mi hermana Kasumi está saliendo con el doctor Tofú… muchas cosas han cambiado en este último tiempo-

-Olvidaste a Nabiki y Kuno- agregó el muchacho -El día de la boda se veían bastante contentos el uno con el otro- concluyó recordado el día de su unión nupcial, cariñosamente depositó otro beso en las hebras azuladas de su mujer.

-No podemos asegurar que haya algo entre ellos, ya sabes como es Nabiki, tal vez estaba contenta por algún negocio que tenía con Kuno, aunque después de todo creo que esos dos son tal para cual- expresó sonriente ante la posibilidad de ver a su calculadora hermana enamorada del rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan.

-Tienes razón… y ¿En que más pensabas?- preguntó recordando la expresión soñadora de Akane momentos antes de que él llegara a su lado.

La joven se sonrojó notablemente al recordar el último pensamiento que desde hace varias semanas rondaba por su cabeza -Yo…etto… hay algo que…yo…kuso- espetó frustrada ante su repentino nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupado, volteó suavemente a la muchacha y la tomó del mentón para poder observar su rostro -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Na?- agregó tratando de darle seguridad y apoyo a una extremadamente nerviosa Akane.

La joven respiró hondo he intentó explicarse -Lo sé Ranma… es que bueno yo…he estado pensando en algo que antes no había meditado porque pensé que no era el momento, demo… ahora siento que si quiero lo que antes no pensaba que quería pero que ahora parece que sí quiero, pero me preocupa lo que tú pienses- espetó.

Ranma observó algo desencajado a su mujer -No entendí nada de lo que dijiste koishii… se más clara por favor-

Akane volvió a suspirar, hablar sobre ese tema estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensó -Ranma…dime… ¿qué piensas sobre ser padres?- logró decir con gran dificultad y nerviosismo evitando la mirada de su esposo.

-Etto… no lo sé Akane no había pensado en eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- expresó buscando la mirada de la joven.

Akane volteó completamente en dirección al mar separándose un poco del chico -No lo sé, he estado pensando en eso desde que nos casamos, antes no lo había meditado pero ahora es distinto y pienso que… sería lindo… ¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó volteando a mirar al muchacho.

Ranma esbozó una tierna sonrisa -Así que es por eso que estabas tan nerviosa… No me parece mala idea, estamos juntos, nos queremos y estoy seguro que nuestra familia estaría muy contenta, ya me imagino la cara de felicidad de mi mamá y de tío Soun- expresó relajadamente.

La peli-azul observó extrañada al muchacho -¡Lo dices tan relajadamente! Estoy hablando de un hijo Ranma, no te lo tomes a la ligera- dijo un tanto alterada por la reacción del joven.

-No me lo tomo a la ligera, lo que dije es en serio, yo te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Es que pensé que dirías que aún somos muy jóvenes…- respondió calmadamente -No tiene nada de malo, yo también quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos- agregó levemente sonrosada.

-En ese caso…- inhaló y exhaló hondamente un par de veces -Akane ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- preguntó tomándola de los brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Ranma…claro que quiero- respondió lanzándose a sus brazos -Pero tendremos que esperar un poco, ya sabes que me estoy cuidando- expresó acariciando el dorso del muchacho.

-Lo sé koishii, no te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- la separó un poco de si para agregar -Siempre estaremos juntos Akane…siempre-

Sin decir más se entregaron al dulce tacto de sus besos, confirmándose el uno al otro que la vida para ellos recién comenzaba, teniendo todos los días por delante para amarse mutuamente.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo he logrado después de mucho he terminado mi tabla de los sentidos, agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dieron su apoyo y a Carolina, Sandra y Jorgelina que fueron mis prelectoras y me ayudaron con la edición de los capítulos, mis especiales agradecimientos para ustedes.

Quise darles un final romántico después de toda la "acción" que repartí a lo largo del cada capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus **review** para saber que les pareció, muchas gracias a todas.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


End file.
